galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Val-Fasq
The or alternatively, Valfask '''(in game: '''Val-Fasc) are an advanced race of alien-humanoids who led a conquest across the galaxy after their forcible exile from their ancient yet still mysterious origin. They were directly responsible for the multi-dimensional calamity known as the Chrono Quake, which destroyed many civilizations across the galaxy and beyond. They are the main antagonists of the first trilogy while having a minor, supportive role in the second trilogy. History Early History The Val-Fasq were acquainted with the enigmatic inhabitants of ABSOLUTE and lived along side them in the Central Globe. Before long, the Val-Fasq learned and grew adept at using the facility's technology and developed their own machinery before attempting to overthrow ABSOLUTE's inhabitants. The Val-Fasq were however defeated and retreated through a Chrono Gate which led them to the EDEN universe and situated themselves in the Val-Vaross system and settled on the planet they named Val-Rundal. Out of spite, the Val-Fasq engineered the first Chrono Quake Bomb to wreak havoc across the dimensions and the native race inside ABSOLUTE were forced to abandon the Central Globe. First Great Val-Fasq War After an unspecified amount of time later, the Val-Fasq remained within EDEN and were led by Gern. They shifted their focus from regaining access to ABSOLUTE into conquering all that they saw and the most troublesome opponent they faced as the civilization of Eden. With Eden's advanced technologies such as the White and Black Moon proving a problem, the Val-Fasq engineered yet another Chrono Quake Bomb to render Eden's technology useless and disabled their travel and communications. This crippled Eden beyond any hope and they were conquered within a short time. The bomb's crippling effects lasted centuries but the Val-Fasq's long lifespan allowed them to easily cruise their way into any civilization under the Chrono Quake's effect and trample them underfoot. For the next few centuries, the Val-Fasq were unopposed and enslaved the Eden people while finding other venues of conquest. News reached of a thriving empire known as Transbaal that housed Eden's White Moon and how its sister-craft, the Black Moon was destroyed. With another conquest laid before them, the Val-Fasq's interest began to prepare for another invasion. Second Great Val-Fasq War The Transbaal Empire's first contact with the Val-Fasq occurred six months after Eonia's coup when a woman named Nefuria revealed herself to have been the puppet master behind the raider fleets, using Rezom as a figurehead. Having recovered the Black Moon's core, she was able to construct the super-carrier, O-Gaub that acted as her flagship and mobile manufacturing plant that indefinitely supplied her with a disposable fleet. She easily forced the Moon Angel Wing and the Elsior to retreat while carving a path to Transbaal itself. However, with the combined technological expertise of Noa and with the assistance of Shatoyarn, the two moons fulfilled their purpose in defeating the Val-Fasq when the O-Gaub, with Nefuria onboard, is annihilated by Unit 07 equipped with the Field Canceler and the Chrono Break Cannon. With one of their kind dead, the Val-Fasq fully focused their intent on conquering Transbaal and sent out a scouting fleet in the outskirts of Transbaal's territory. The full invasion fleet was encountered by the Elsior and they were introduced to its Admiral, Rowil. Rowil was promptly defeated but the Elsior and the Moon Angel Wing experienced setbacks thanks to the efforts of a Val-Fasq spy who revealed his true intentions and nearly succeeded in eliminating them. Tact Mayers was given the responsibility to liberate Eden from the Val-Fasq and later, bring the fight to their homeworld to end Gern's rule and subsequently liberate the Val-Fasq from their oppressive tyrant. Aftermath After their defeat by the combined forces of the Transbaal Empire and EDEN, a number of Val-Fasq willingly joined the Transbaal military in order to learn about the people that had defeated them, and the power of emotions that made it possible. The Val-Fasq themselves re-learned the concept of emotions and their members became significant assets to the United Parallel Worlds during the war against the Will. The Val-Fasq homeworld came under attack by the Will and was saved thanks to the efforts of the combined Angel Wing. However, their safety came with an immense cost as the Elsior and its Emblem Frames were sacrificed to negate the black hole forming near the planet. Society and Culture The Val-Fasq were a xenophobic and expansionist society that believed themselves to be superior to all other races. They held no loyalty to each other and frequently conspired against one another to further their own goals or simply eliminate troublesome loose ends. Gern's rule perpetuated their treacherous nature but after his defeat, it is assumed that the Val-Fasq slowly began to change their ways and began to assimilate themselves within the EDEN universe. For the longest time, the Val-Fasq were an "empire" made up of conquered civilizations and were a primarily militant culture, with their powerful fleets proving a difficult matter compared to the fleets used by Eonia. Their backstabbing nature seemed to be a regular, tolerated acumen that simply proved that the eliminated individual was clearly not up to the task compared to their replacement. The Val-Fasq valued strength and indomitable will and viewed their failed agents to be foolish and unworthy of being called one of their own. With the Chrono Quake Bomb's disastrous effects affecting more than it was originally thought, the Val-Fasq still have a stigma around them that exists even after their unification into the EDEN universe's denizens. Even in the events of EK, the Val-Fasq are still viewed to be unforgivable for centuries of enslavement and conquest to some. Other, more sympathetic characters however, avoid relating them to their past and hope that unity will someday make their old society a forgotten memory. Currently, their once-powerful military is non-existent because of their homeworld's demilitarization and their only military presence are their kind within the Transbaal Military. Military Before their demilitarization, the Val-Fasq fleets ravaged the EDEN universe with their advanced technology and minimal need for administration and diplomacy. Fleet commanders personally led entire formations on their own to garner notoriety and prestige for themselves. The Val-Fasq invasion usually consisted of a scouting fleet that acted ahead of the main formation to survey the enemy opposition. Most of the times, the advanced ships of the Val-Fasq prove superior than most other civilization's but only the most dire of threats warrant the usage of the Chrono Quake Bomb, although, the Val-Fasq would still stick to their pride in informing their enemies that they still can surrender to serve them. Physical Features and Abilities Val-Fasq are physically very similar to humans except they have pale skin - usually with a slight blue tone, and their face and body are covered in purple veins. Val-Fasq infiltrators would usually masquerade as humans by concealing these features. Val-Fasq are extremely long lived with some members of the race being known to have lifespans in the region of several hundred years. This longevity grants the Val-Fasq a near limitless amount of patience when executing their designs. Schemes such as that of the first Chrono quake bomb took more than two hundred years to come to fruition. The Val-Fasq's signature ability was their ability to directly interface with machines, and remotely control any machine equipped with a certain microchip receiver. Powerful Val-Fasq commanders were known to be able to control thousands of warships simultaneously. Based on the markings that appear when a Val-Fasq exert control over machines, it seems that the amount of markings and their intensity are visual indicators on how many ships are being controlled. The more ships or control being exerted, the more intricate and vibrant the marks became. Category:Val-Fasq Category:Organizations